The Nightmare
by Mia21
Summary: Selene has a recurring dream about Michael, a dream she'll do anything to prevent from becoming reality, even if it means being at the Vampires mercy.
1. Chapter 1

_She walked down a long dark hall with doors on either side. The crescent moon rose higher in the sky, deepening the shadows. But while she glanced into each room she passed, she never faltered on her way to the door at the far end of the hall._

_As she neared the door, it swung open to reveal a figure sprawled on its back across the floor. She sped up, hoping the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach would amount to nothing. But she soon saw that her bad feeling had cause to be there._

"_No," she whispered, falling to her knees beside the still form. _

"_No, Michael, please," she moaned, cradling his body against her, "please, don't leave me, MICHAEL!"_

Selene sat straight up in bed, biting her lip to prevent a scream that would inevitably awaken Michael. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

'_Relax Selene,' _she told herself, _'it was just a dream. Michael's fine.'_

"Selene?" Michael asked softly, as if he had heard her thoughts about him.

"I'm alright, it was just a nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the first chapter being so short. This is my first FanFic and I didn't have much time to write, it was just kind of an idea that popped into my head. Reviews are welcome as well as flames. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or any of its characters.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Selene stared into her coffee cup, still seeing images from last night's dream.

"Are you going to drink that or just stare at it?" Michael asked lightly.

"Hmm, oh, sorry," she looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I'm just a little tired.

"Then you better drink that coffee, we'll need you at full strength tonight."

Selene reflected how much things had changed as she watched Michael disappear into the den. Was it really only five months ago that she had slain Viktor? At first they were on the run, until Raze, whom they thought was dead, tracked them down and convinced them to join a pack. Soon she and Michael were in command, and soon Vampires began to find out the truth about the war. Some were sad, most were angry, and a few switched sides. Selene really didn't care about those who switched, her only concern was Michael, until Kahn came a long. Selene was happy her old friend had chosen the winning side, and make no mistake, the Lycans would win, she would see to it.

'_Allegiances really have changed.' _Selene thought to herself as she mentally rehearsed what would happen tonight.

There was an arms deal going down tonight. Selene found out where it was, a graveyard of all places, _'Can't they be more original?'_, and alerted the pack who planned a surprise ambush. The sun was just now sinking below the western mountains and Selene decided it was time to get ready.

Heading to her room she changed into her Death Dealer suit and boots. Grabbing her trench coat she headed down to the armory where she collected her Berettas and her newest toy, a crossbow specially designed by Kahn.

By the time she arrived back on ground floor it was dark and the Lycans were ready to head out.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I get started I want to give a special thanks to my very first reviewer, ElvenCompanion. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Selene, crouched behind part of an ancient crumbling wall that surrounded parts of the graveyard, shifted uncomfortably. Just as she was beginning to think that the Vampires weren't coming she heard the unmistakable sound of a car. Peaking out from behind the wall she made sure that Kahn and Michael had heard it too, and then shifted her attention back to the car.

There were two now, a black Dodge Viper and a dark blue suburban. From out of the suburban stepped a man that Selene guessed was the arms dealer, though she had never seen him before. From the other car came a tall good-looking vampire that Selene didn't recognize and another man, Derek, who was a Death Dealer.

'_Is it only just the two of them?' _Selene thought. _'They must be pretty sure of themselves'_

But then again, they weren't expecting an ambush.

Selene glanced at Michael who tilted his head in a silent question. She nodded back, indicating that these were the ones they had been waiting for. Pulling out her loaded Berettas she glanced at Kahn and they stood in the same fluid movement. As bullets began to rain across the graveyard the arms dealer was hit first when he tried to run. Derek and the other man fired back as Michael stood too. Derek was brought down but the taller man made it back to the car and took off in a cloud of smoke and squealing of tires.

"Damn it!" Selene cursed, holstering her guns and watching the car disappear. Slowly she made her way to the arms dealer who was still writhing on the ground. Kneeling down beside him, she studied him with a cold calculating look, then asked,

"Who are you?"

"My…name…" He tried, before expelling his last, long breath. In disgust she stood as Michael and Kahn joined her.

"Anything?" Kahn asked.

"No, he died before he could even tell me his name."

Sighing, Michael looked up at the sky.

"It'll be dawn soon. We should get back."

And with that they silently walked back to the cars, leaving yet another body to the graveyard. Little did they know that they themselves had just been marked for death.

So, just who is this tall, dark, and mysterious new Death Dealer? And who is watching Selene and Michael? These will be answered in the next chapter, so please review! Thanks, Mia21


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait for the update. I'm going to start trying to update every weekend.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

"Well?"

"Deric is dead, My Lord, but the venture was a success, they knew about the meeting."

"And the dreams?"

"I am continually sending them to her. She will soon come to us."

"You have been most efficient Aliyander; I am pleased."

"Thank you My Lord."

* * *

Selene sat up in bed again for the fifth day in a row. She was beginning to get tired of this, mostly because she didn't understand her dreams. It was the same one over and over again, but each time she saw a little more. This time she had seen the Lycans going after the Vampires; her dream following both herself and Michael as they systematically worked through the mansion. Then it seemed as though her dream skipped, because the next thing she knew she was running down the halls trying to find Michael. She always woke up at the same point, when she began screaming at the dark ceiling and inky sky beyond.

'_Well, there's nothing for it now.'_

Sighing, Selene got out of bed and dressed slowly. The sun was still high so there was no point in rushing. She put on black (cloth) pants and a dark red tank top. Pulling part of her hair back she put a clip in it to hold it in place. Slipping on a comfortable pair of boots she walked towards the door. Stopping, she examined herself in the floor length Gothic style mirror that fit perfectly with the rest of her and Michael's room. Liking what she saw, she continued from the room. Turning left in the hallway she went up two flights of stairs and into the kitchen to have a cup of hot tea. When she entered Michael looked up from his book, surprised that she was awake yet.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence. Selene sigh was her only response.

"Will you tell me about it now?"

"Michael… I can't." she said softly, turning to look at him. Michael spoke while he stood up and stalked across the room towards her.

"I suppose I'll have to understand."

Reaching her, he put his arms around her and she melted into his embrace.

"I knew you would." She whispered.

* * *

"How are your plans going Aliyander?"

"Very well, My Lord. The next step is in place. Two nights from now you will have your leverage."

"Will she come to you?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Selene walked into the study, joining Michael, Kahn, and Raze who were going over the plan of attack. In just two nights they were going after the Vampires at their own Headquarters. It was dangerous, yes, but there was a good possibility of the Lycans winning, if they could catch Marcus unaware. Selene listened as Raze outlined the compound and where each person would be stationed. Kahn then went over weapons, usually Selene's favorite part. This time though; she had a bad feeling about this job, like they were missing something important. She studied the map closely, but saw nothing of consequence.

'_Oh well, I'm probably just overreacting anyway. That damn dream.'_

"Selene, Selene!"

It was then she realized that that was about the fourth time Michael had said her name. She looked up at him just in time to catch the look he sent the other two.

"Are you feeling all right?" Michael asked.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. What did you ask?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come on the hunt, but now I think that maybe you should get some rest."

Selene opened her mouth to argue, until she saw in his eyes that Michael really was worried about her.

"All right."

And with that the they left her alone, Michael promising with a glance throwover his shoulder that they would talk later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright- so here's chapter 5.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Shannon K-glad you like it!**

**ElvinCompanion-The truth will be revealed soon so keep reading. I'll try to update more often, but the end of our first trimester is coming and I'm crunched for time. I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

When Michael and the others arrived home after the hunt the first thing he did was ask for Selene. He was told she was waiting for him in the library, so that's where he went. Upon arrival Michael knocked on the door. There was no answer so he went in… and found Selene asleep on one of the many sofa's that occupied the large room lined with books. Michael only smiled and shook his head, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the couch by Selene. He loved watching her sleep. But, this time, her face was shadowed with something…anger? Fear? Michael wasn't sure but he didn't like seeing that shadow on Selene, so he reached out to her, hoping to brush it away. He chose the wrong moment, however, because just as he touched her she jumped awake with a scream.

"Selene!"

"Michael…" she sounded relieved but still she buried her face in her hands.

"Selene what's wrong? Why won't you tell me about this nightmare?"

"Because it-" she broke off with a little shake of her head.

"What?"

"When I was a little girl my father used to tell me not to repeat bad dreams, because if you do you give them power over you."

"Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

"Because, it's silly."

"It is not silly. We should remember everything we can about our loved ones who leave us. It isn't right that they be easily forgotten."

"You're right." Selene said with a smile, before standing and stretching.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't finished our talk yet."

"I was thinking about going for a drive. I'd kinda like to be alone for a little bit."

"Alright, as long as you're careful."

"Michael," Selene said with a groan, "I can take care of myself."

"Promise?" he asked, wrapping both arms around her.

"Promise." She confirmed, before falling in to his kiss.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Selene driving down a one way street to the docks, mentally apologizing for lying to Michael. She hated doing that, she really did love him, but she had to think of something to tell him so he would let her out of his sight without suspicion. It looked like there was only one way to get the answers she was desperate for, and that way was waiting for her on dock number twelve.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry about it being so short, and for the ending, but I'll try to update soon. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all-**

**Sorry about the long update wait. Here's Chapter 6.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers.**

**Frek- No worries, there will be more Michael/Selene cuteness. But not in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

Selene approached dock number twelve with quiet footsteps. She knew that the man she had seen in her dream was somewhere near, waiting for her. Deep inside she suspected this was a trap, but if it wasn't perhaps the strange man could give her answers.

"Good evening, Selene." The voice was pure silk and darkness, and definitely vampire.

"Come out where I can see you." Selene demanded, and out of the shadows stepped the man who had escaped from the graveyard on the night of the Lycans ambush.

"You?"

"Yes, me," Selene took a step back and the man strove to reassure her. "Don't worry, this isn't a trap, I really can help you."

"How do I prevent my dream from becoming reality?"

"You waste no time in getting to the point do you?"

"Just answer the question." Selene snapped, already getting anxious.

"I'm afraid that Michael's fate is set in stone, unless…" He trailed off, and Selene raised her eyebrows.

"Unless?"

"Unless you can get the vampires to back down from their ambush."

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?"

"Go to Markus, I'm sure you could arrange something, like say... you for his cooperation."

Selene's eyes narrowed and her voice went icy as she reached for one of her Berettas.

"Never. I think it best that you leave now dream wizard."

"Then Michael will die." He answered as he turned on his heal and marched away.

"No! I won't allow it!" Selene yelled after him, angry at him for not really helping her, and angry at herself for even coming here. She had hoped that he would tell her where her dream was coming from and why, and how to keep it from coming to be without getting herself killed.

'_So much for that' _Selene thought as she got back into the car and drove home. Maybe it was time to talk to Michael after all.

* * *

**Sorry about how short this Chapter was. But don't worry, the next one is already written and is very long. It's the big battle scene that I know you've all been waiting for. I welcome reviews and any ideas or comments on how you think the next chapter should or will turn out. In your mind what will happen?**

**The next chapter should be up within a week. Until then- Mia21 signs out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay- so I know I promised that I would have this up sooner and that it would be longer, but I lied on both accounts. I didn't want to cut the big battle scene in half, so I stopped here. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers, especially ElvenCompanion and MCLBLUE.**

* * *

'_Perhaps I can stop the Lycan attack,' _Selene thought to herself as she marched through the compound attempting, unsuccessfully, to locate Michael.

'_No, not even Michael will pull back when we're this close. Perhaps we can rethink the plan of attack to compensate for the Vampire's knowledge ofour coming strike.'_

Storming up the stairs to the second level of the compound, Selene threw open her bedroom door and found Michael, laying on the bed and looking nonchalantly over the top of his book at her.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Selene said with a touch of exasperation. Michael's eyebrows raised slightly as he took in her heightened pulse and temper.

"Really, why?"

"You have to convince Kahn to change our attack plan for tomorrow night."

Interested, Michael put his book down and sat up, his attention now fully on the agitated woman in front of him.

"Why?" The question was simple, but Selene had no idea how to answer it without sounding like she was crazy. Finally, she settled on,

"Because the vampires know we're coming."

"How, we took every precaution. Are you sure about this Selene?"

"Yes."

"Well who told you?" This was the question that Selene had been dreading. She said nothing, only looked down at the foot of their bed. Michael stood and walked towards her, his posture indicating that he was suddenly suspicious.

"Selene, who's your source," When this was met with only silence Michael's temper flared and he demanded, "where did you go tonight?"

The tone of his voice made Selene angry and she looked up in to Michael's suddenly very dark eyes. Her own narrowed as she hissed, "Don't you dare."

But Michael didn't budge and Selene sighed, already weary of this struggle.

"Michael, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. Please." When she said this, his eyes faded back to their normal hazel and he softly nodded his head. Selene closed the distance between them and embraced him, then quietly whispered 'thank you.'

Twenty minutes later saw them in a small meeting room with Kahn and Raze, explaining the situation. Kahn agreed to change the attack while Raze volunteered to inform the squadron leaders of the new orders. As the night slipped into the early morning Selene congratulated herself on a job well done.

'_Now all I have to do is figure out a way to keep Michael safe.'_

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry that this chapter was short and long in coming. Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright-first of all,thanks to all my reviewers!**

**I would like to say that I have seen Underworld:Evolution five times since it came it. It's great! For those fans who have seen it too, my story was written before the movie came out, so no, none of it is movie based (except for Marcus's looks) and Marcus was not orginally a hybrid in my story; I don't really say, so you guys can decide for yourselves what he is.**

**Now- on with the show.**

* * *

Selene slid into her leather death-dealer suit, thinking only of the coming battle. She ran the new attack plan through her head, memorizing every part of it. Of course, things do not always go as planned, but the Lycans were determined to have a victory this night. 

A knock on the door brought Selene quickly out of her thoughts.

"Selene?" It was Michael.

"I'm coming." She called, as she grabbed a few extra rounds of the UV ammo.

She met Michael in the hall and followed down the grand staircase and into the main hall where the main Lycan force was waiting. Kahn went over the attack once again for everyone, and then they were out the door and into the night, silent shadows beneath the full moon.

* * *

When the attack finally started things happened fast. The mansions gates were breached and the Lycans swarmed in, heading for the roof. Selene and Michael headed the mass, breaking through a skylight and surprising the vampires under them who were expecting a frontal assault. From there the Lycans split into their teams and began to scour the mansion, killing every Vampire they found. Twenty-five minutes into it and Selene was pleased with the way things were going. The revised plan had worked like a charm; they were winning! That's when all hell broke loose. Vampire reinforcements showed up out of no where and the Lycans were suddenly out-numbered and out-flanked. Calling a retreat, the Lycans got out of the mansion any way they could. 

Selene and Michael were in an upstairs room when they heard the call.

"Michael, the window!" she had to yell in order to be heard over the gunfire coming form below.

"You first!"

Selene narrowed her eyes, but there was no time to argue. She turned and shot out the window then stepped onto the ledge. That's when she heard Michael snarl. Turning her head she met the eyes of about fifteen angry death-dealers, some she knew and some she didn't.

"Get down and drop your weapon!" The man who said this appeared to be the one in charge.

"And if I do? Are you just going to kill me then? Because I'm in no mood to die without a fight."

"If you don't," the man replied casually, "we'll kill him."

Selene thought the situation over for no more than a second before she slid off the window ledge and turned to face the others.

"There, you see, that wasn't so hard. Now, discharge the ammo cartridge, lay your weapons on the ground, and slide them to me."

Glancing at Michael Selene did as she was told. Never taking their weapons off the two, the vampires escorted them down into a part of the basement Selene had never seen. She was put into a holding cell while Michael was taken off into a separate room.

"Where are they taking him?" Selene asked her guard, suddenly fearful for Michael's safety.

"Shut-up traitor, you'll have your turn."

'_What?' Selene thought to herself, turning to stare at the door Michael was taken through._

* * *

Michael could hear Selene's angry question as he was pulled through the door, but was left to wonder what her guard's answer would be. The room in which he stood was large, with a table at the far end. A figure was seated at the head of the table and Michael was brought forward to the other chair. Once the guards had pushed him down into it, they retreated back to the door and Michael was free to look at the man opposite him. Though most of him was in shadow, Michael could make his long hair and beard. 

"Well, well, I finally get to meet the hybrid. It's nice of you to join me here."

When the man spoke, his voice was deep and rich, but his words only made Michael angry.

"Not as if I had much choice."

"Oh come now Michael, I am only being friendly. I simply wanted to meet my brother's offspring."

Raising his eyebrows, Michael asked, "And what do you think of me, Marcus?"

"I think you look and act remarkably like Matthias. Now, if you will stay here, I must go and speak with the lovely Selene."

And with that the man brushed by Michael and out the door.

* * *

Selene sat cross-legged on the floor, breathing slowly. But when the door at the end of the corridor opened she was on her feet in a flash. Expecting Michael, Selene gasped slightly in surprise when she saw none other than Marcus, the last elder, striding towards her. He dismissed the guard then stood leaning on the bars of her cell, saying nothing, only staring. 

"Hello, Selene."

Selene looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Are you going to kill us, or not?" Her tone was flat, her eyes ice blue.

Marcus chuckled at her abrupt question, but answered it all the same. "Someone has to die for the murder of Viktor, Selene."

Selene looked away for a moment, thinking quickly. Then she moved closer to where he was standing on the other side of the bars.

"I have a deal for you."

* * *

Michael sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes, studying the ruins etched into the walls and ceiling. The door opened behind him just as he realized that the carvings looked familiar somehow. 

"Michael?"

"Selene." Her voice was welcome, and Michael turned to face her.

"Michael, you're free to go."

"What?" Michael asked covering the distance between them. "How?" But Selene did not meet his eyes.

"Selene?"

"Michael, I made a deal with Marcus." Her Selene looked up, and Michael could see the tears on her face. "If I stay, you are allowed to go free."

"No, Selene I won't leave you here to die."

"I killed Viktor, not you. Besides," she said, sighing, "you can do more good alive than I can."

"What?"

"Michael, I only know how to kill. But you…you can save lives. And the Lycans trust you, they'll follow you. Michael, please, do this for me."

Michael shook his head slowly, but already he knew he would do as she asked, simply because she asked it. Selene wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Michael held her close while she silently cried for another thing that she was about to lose in her life. When the moment came, Michael was reluctant to let go.

Ten minutes later Selene stood on the steps of the mansion and watched Michael walk out the front gates, unharmed.

* * *

For the next two days Selene was kept locked in a cell in the dungeon while Marcus appointed councilors to help him decide what to do with her. On the third day, Marcus came to visit her. 

"We have decided a punishment for you. Death by sunlight."

"Just like Sonja."

Marcus smiled, glad that she had caught on so quickly. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

As Marcus walked away, Selene reached for the necklace she wore on a thin gold chain; Sonja's pendant.

* * *

"The Execution is set for two days from now, that's Thursday." 

"Is it enough time?" Michael asked.

"More than enough," Kahn replied, "we already have a force of three-hundred."

"Set it up then, I want every vampire dead. And after we get Selene out, burn the mansion down."

* * *

The two days passed quickly for Selene. She spent most of her time thinking about her life, the things she had lost, and mourning her lost chance for happiness with Michael. She really did love him. 

They came for her early Thursday morning. She was put into a chair in front of a council of her peers where her crimes and subsequent sentence were read aloud for all to hear.

From there Selene was taken into the same chamber where Sonja met her end, and fastened to the same pole. Selene thanked God that Michael did not have to endure what Lucian had.

Selene could feel the pendant, cold against her skin.

'_Far too much blood has been spilled over this emblem. Sonja, Lucian, Viktor, and now myself.'_

The coven's focus was on Selene's execution and so they were caught unaware. As Selene prepared for her impending death a huge blast rocked the top half of the mansion. Lycans began pouring in and heading down into the basement where the vampires were. When the vampires finally realized what was happening there was massive panic. Unnoticed by anyone, Selene managed to get one hand free of the manacle it was locked into. Within minutes the room was deserted as the Lycans and vampires fought in the many corridors and rooms that made up the mansion.

"Selene?" Michael called, finally making it down to the dungeon.

"I'm here!" she called out, struggling to free her other hand.

Michael began to help her when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. Marcus stepped around Selene and moved towards Michael, who stood up, already in his hybrid form. Marcus slammed into Michael with bone-jarring force. Thrown backwards once again, Michael barely had time to roll aside before Marcus pounced on him. Elder versus hybrid, the two grappled on the stone floor.

Meanwhile, Selene finally got her other hand free and, grabbing a large chunk of mortar, rushed at Marcus and hit him as hard as she could. He turned and threw Selene across the room and into the wall. The sudden impact left her dazed and seeing stars.

Angry, Michael fought tooth and nail, and finally got to his feet. He and Marcus fought across the room, not paying any attention to where they were, but Selene was. Michael had backed Marcus up against the pole. Running forward, Selene ducked behind the elder and snapped one of the manacles over his right wrist. Michael grabbed his other hand and forced it back, giving Selene the chance to snap the other manacle on. Backing up Michael watched as Selene turned the wheel that opened a whole in the ceiling. Ducking behind a door Selene heard Marcus's screams as he was burned alive.

* * *

Michael and Selene took cover in the mansion until night fall when it was safe for Selene to go outside. Once they were out the mansion was set fire to. Selene stood alone, watching the blaze, until Michael joined her. Together, side by side, they watched the last remains of Selene's old life crumble into ashes. Looking up, Selene met Michael's eyes. Smiling, she reached up and passionately kissed him, the kiss evolving into an embrace that seemed to last forever. 

'_Six hundred summers, _she reflected. _Six hundred snowy winters. Thirty-five generations of mortal humanity. And finally, again, something to live for.'_

* * *

**Well, I'd love to know what you guys and galsthink. This will probably be the last chapter unless I get demands for an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed my story, but that's it for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay- so here's the epilogue that everyone's been asking for. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Selene stood on the balcony, the night wind blowing through her hair. Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you miss it?" he asked her quietly, looking over her shoulder at Budapest spread out below them.

"Miss what?"

"Your old life."

She smiled to herself at that. Her old life.

'_It is old, I guess.' _She thought. _'Things have changed so much since Michael came into my life, but they've all been changes for the better.'_

"No, I don't miss it. I don't miss it because I wasn't really living before. But," she said turning in his arms to face him, "I'm living now."

He smiled at her, his love for her reflected in his brown eyes. Leaning down he kissed her; time disappeared and everything felt right in the world. Neither Selene nor Michael knew what the future would bring, but both felt that as long as they faced it together, side-by-side, they could overcome what ever fate threw at them.

_From this moment on, I will never again be alone,'_ Selene thought, as Michael picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom. _'And I wouldn't want it any other way.'_


End file.
